malice_in_wonderland_and_all_things_alicefandomcom-20200216-history
Malice in Wonderland (2009)
Malice in Wonderland is a 2009 British fantasy adventure film directed by Simon Fellows and written by Jayson Rothwell. It is roughly based on Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. The film was released on DVD in the UK on 8 February 2010. Plot The film begins with Alice in a subway station. She stumbled upon a homeless woman who asked her for some spare change. She asked the woman if she knows the location of Hulme Street. Alice then gives her some change. Alice is apparently running from two men in suits. Alice then runs out of the station. The two men soon follow. They confront a woman in a telephone booth who looks like Alice. Alice is soon knocked down by a cab driver. Alice is then placed in the cab by Whitey. Alice seems to have amnesia due to the head trauma. As Alice is in the back seat, Whitey speaks of the ‘party’ and ‘Harry Hunt’. Moments later, they had arrived at an amusement park. Upon awakening, Alice sees a man searching in her bag. Alice chases him all around the park. The man is seen speaking with Gonzo and others. Alice locates them and Gonzo questions her. Whitey appears and save Alice from Gonzo. Then Whitey takes Alice to get some food. Whitey then searches her purse in hopes of find more about her. He finds a phone, a lipstick, an mp3 and a book entitled Vegetarian’s Guide to London. Whitey tells Alice about Harry Hunt and then the two exchange gift ideas for the party. Whitey tells Alice that he can take her to the party then deal with her situation. Alice declines that offer, branding it as time-consuming. Whitey then drives her to a bus stop. Alice asked him if he knows when the next bus is due but he had no knowledge of the matter. Whitey then leaves her. Alice is now alone in the bus stop. She then decides to play some music. To pass the time, Alice is seen doing all sorts of acts such as dancing sitting from one side of the bench then on the other, tapping the security camera. A clown car then passes her. Alice then decides to walk across the street to the phone booth. There, Alice calls 999. She talks to a female operator but to no avail as a woozy Alice hangs up the phone. Alice awakens and soon meets The Caterpillar. She is taken in his car. She meets his assistant, Hooker. Alice, Caterpillar and Hooker exchange a few words. They drop her off at the home of The Duchess. Alice enters the mansion. She meets the Duchess. Alice has asked her if she has cameras everywhere, to which the Duchess responded by saying that they are ‘eyes’. Alice and The Duchess converse for a few minutes. The Duchess advises Alice to follow the red light as red means ‘go’. Seconds later, Alice is outside. She saw the man she saw before, the one who searched in her purse. Alice, following the Duchess’s orders, followed him. Alice runs around the garden maze. Alice came across the highway. There, a sign of Felix Chester talks to her. Soon after, Alice goes to a diner. Alice sits and talks to Midge. Then Midge tells him to wait there. She takes a pill and falls asleep. Alice awakens to find herself in a new outfit and red streaks in her hair, and sitting around a table with Hattie and Midge. Hattie keeps complementing her on her hair and says that she needs to pay her dues for the hairdo and nails. Alice is then forced into a truck with a customer if Hattie’s. Alice then throws a television on his head and ties him up; Alice then leaves by driving the prostitute-filled rig. The trucker escapes and climbs along the side of the truck in order to stop Alice. Whitey then arrives and Alice jumps into his car. Whitey then takes Alice to a motel. Alice had just learned her name and was thinking about that. Whitey then leaves. He is knocked out by one of Gonzo’s men. Alice then takes a pill and falls asleep. Alice awakens in Gonzo’s vehicle. Alice is taken to the Hearts Club. Dean and Dom are the bouncers and were keeping unwanted guests out. Alice is taken to the back by Gonzo. Harry then meets Alice. Harry tells her to sit with him. Gonzo wants Harry to go over his deal. They plan to use Alice for ransom. Alice then asks to go to the bar, Harry agrees. Whitey then arrives with the Thai. Whitey then manages to get Gonzo killed. Alice is seen talking to the walrus at the bar. She then takes another pill and falls asleep. Harry and Whitey speaks about Alice. Harry wants to kill Alice. Hattie then arrives and demands justice. Alice is then put to trial. Alice pleads insane and diminished responsibility. Harry says that insanity is a way of life. Whitey is then thrown outside. Alice then calls Felix Chester to the stand. Felix and Alice then speak. Felix then gives Alice a fifteen second head start. Alice runs out of the club and runs away with Whitey. Harry then fires at the two, Whitey is then shot. Alice runs into the substation. She meets the bag lady again and an earlier version of herself. The ‘early Alice’ then disappears. Alice runs outside and meets Whitey again. She informs Whitey of the future events and convinces him to help her. They then go to Hulme Street to where Alice’s mother once lived. They meet a lady who now lives there. Alice is informed of her origins by her. Alice is then taken back to the substation. She speaks to the bag lady for a moment before she realized that she is her daughter. Alice offers her a nice warm bath in her hotel room, the bag lady refuses and says that she has everything she needs right here. The end. Cast *Maggie Grace as Alice *Danny Dyer as Whitey *Nathaniel Parker as Harry Hunt *Matt King as Gonzo *Pam Ferris as Doochey *Bronagh Gallagher as Hattie *Anthony Higgins as Rex *Paul Kaye as Caterpillar *Gary Beadle as Felix Chester *Fiona O'Shaughnessy as Hooker *Steve Haze as Midge Music Main article: Malice in Wonderland - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Production Most of the filming for this film is located at Great Yarmouth in East Anglia. Filmed in Victorian Circus Building, the Great Yarmouth Hippodrome. Release Dates Main aticle: Release Dates. Filming Locations Main aticle: Filming Locations. Taglines *Out of time...out of mind. *Guns, gangsters, pimps & prostitutes. Wonderland just got dirtier. Videos File:Malice In Wonderland - NEW Official Movie Trailer 2010 HD File:Malice_In_Wonderland_(2009)_-_Original_Promo File:Heads_Will_Roll_Malice_in_Wonderland File:MAlice_in_Wonderland_I'll_get_by Trivia *Maggie Grace replaced Mischa Barton. *When Alice is sitting at the bus stop and looking around at the stickers on the wall of the bus shelter, one of the stickers is a Mark Williams Films logo sticker, which is first seen during opening credits. *A Bonnie and Clyde reference is made when the Caterpillar tells Alice to tell the Duchess hi from the hydroponic Bonnie & Clyde. *In almost every scene of the film, there is a recurring red-colored element; this is most likely a reference to violence and bloodshed caused by the gangsters and mobsters of Sunderland. *A picture of a rabbit is seen at the bus stop. *Some of the characters in the movie are based on characters in the 'Alice in Wonderland' book. For Example, Whitey (Danny Dyer) is the White Rabbit. The main character Alice is Alice. Gonzo (Matt King) is the Dodo. Harry Hunt (Nathaniel Parker) is the King and Queen. Hattie (Bronagh Gallagher) is the Mad Hatter. Midge (Steve Haze) is the Dormouse. DJ Felix Chester (Gary Beadle) is the Cheshire Cat. Caterpillar (Paul Kaye) is the Caterpillar. The Duchess (Pam Ferris) is the Duchess who sneezes from the pepper and gives Alice a baby that turns into a pig. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum are Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. The man that Alice sits next to in the 'Drink Me' bar with the long mustache is the Walrus from 'Through the Looking Glass'. Sources *Malice in Wonderland at Wikipedia. *Malice in Wonderland at the IMDb. *Malice in Wonderland at the IMCDb. Gallery Malice poster....jpg|Malice In Wonderland. Explore...Malice in Wonderland.jpg|Explore the dirty side of Wonderland. MV5BODEyOTIzNDM1OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjI4NTAzMw@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Malice in Wonderland. thai cover.jpg|Thai cover. Malice internatinonal.jpg|International poster. MA-background.jpg|Malice in Wonderland wallpaper. Malice in Wonderland poster.jpg|Malice in Wonderland wallpaper. Malice in Wonderland (poster)...JPG|Malice wallpaper. Malice In Wonderland poster featuring Alice, Whitey; Felix Chester,..jpg|Poster featuring Alice, Whitey and Felix. Malice In Wonderland poster featuring Alice.jpg|Poster featuring Alice. 1.jpg|Matt (left), Maggie (center) and Danny (right). 2.jpg|Paul as Caterpillar. 3.jpg|Photo of Steve and Maggie. 4.jpg|Bronagh Gallagher. 5.jpg|On set with Bronagh, Maggie and others. 6.jpg|Felix Chester. HujHiLsFme1dU3sRjlX0fPIfotv.jpg|Alice and Felix. tumblr_l0a88etxJf1qzb7cdo1_500.png|Alice and Whitey. 00091751.png|Poster collage. 000235517.png|Malice in Wonderland collage. Category:Reimagining